


Festive Surprise

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A little of everyone mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: So when Gen talked of boosting morale the previous week, Senku had agreed, waving him off, knowing the mentalist would get the job done.Senku hadn’t expected this, however.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082537
Comments: 18
Kudos: 290





	Festive Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks alwayssocks for giving this a quick look over!! You make everything better! <3 
> 
> Here is my first sengen! I'm so excited, lol. The prompt was cotton candy, but it has very little to do with cotton candy. My bad. Please enjoy anyway!!

Walking out of the lab, Senku blinked in surprise, the falling sun casting a warm glow over the surroundings. 

He watched in vague amusement as science kingdoms’ citizens laughed and shouted to each other. 

“What the fuck?” He mused to himself, beginning to walk among them. 

Despite his overwhelming desire to restart civilization, Senku hadn’t set out to be a leader of anything. He had merely needed allies to help with the building process, assuming someone else would take over leadership duties while he handled all the scientific needs. 

Instead, he found everyone turning to him for orders and a group of people willingly to follow him, no questions asked. 

Thankfully, they did question him, often, otherwise life would be boring and he had the potential of going mad with power. 

Even having a strange magmatism of attracting people enough to follow him - according to Gen anyway - Senku still wasn’t a people person. 

Whether from his previous showmanship or simply his degree in psychology, Gen had easily stepped into the role of a public relations expert, talking to the new members of their growing kingdom, helping to ease tensions between the previous warring factions, and bringing important concerns to Senku’s attention if needed. 

So when Gen talked of boosting morale the previous week, Senku had agreed, waving him off, knowing the mentalist would get the job done. 

Senku hadn’t expected _this_ , however. He watched Ginro toss a rock at a stack of clay jars, cheering in excitement at knocking them down and getting a piece of chocolate as his prize. 

All around him was a bunch of cobbled together booths, each with a different make-shift game. He caught Magma and Nikki having an arm-wrestling match. Suika leading a group of kids in building something with clay. Francios was manning the food stand, a variety of food of the stone world on hand. 

“What do you think, Senku-chan?” 

He turned, spying Gen walking closer, his usual smile upon his face, hands hidden within his sleeves. 

“Impressive, mentalist. What made you think of a festival?” He frowned slightly, trying to think of any particular holiday around this time. “Which festival is this anyway?” 

“Does is matter?~” Gen cooed, waving his hands around, continuing, “It’s now the world's first fall festival. An easy way for people of all kinds to relax and enjoy themselves.” 

Senku hummed, walking among the stands again, nodding at those who greeted him cheerfully. Gen fell into step beside him, a pleased look on his face. 

“How did you set it up without me noticing?” 

Gen snorted, “Like that was hard, Senku-chan. You’ve been locked in your lab all week, going so far as to sleep in there. I was going to give you another hour then have Taiju-chan drag you out to join in the fun.”

“That brings back memories” He drawled, stopping at the cotton candy machine. He grabbed two sticks, handing one to Gen, taking a small bite of his own as they strolled off, content to watch everyone else around them. 

“Did Senku-chan not enjoy going to the festivals?” 

Senku shrugged, “It was fun. My dad would drag me out when I was a kid, trying to impress me at winning all the games he could.”

Despite his words, he was smiling, remembering Byakuya’s cheerful grin as he would hold out his prizes for Senku to admire. Even then he pretended to be annoyed, though he was always secretly pleased at all his new toys, cheap stuffed animals that they were. He had never doubted Byakuya’s love for him. 

“As I grew older, it was Taiju and Yuzuhira asking me to go with them. I did so just to shut them up.” 

A lie. Senku had no inclination to go to the festival's on his own, but he was always thrilled that his two closest friends never failed to want him along, despite his grumbling. 

It was a very tiny fear, always in the back of his mind, even knowing how good the both of them are, that one day his blunt nature would be too much and they would leave him. It was stupid and unfounded, but there none-the-less. 

“Sounds like a lot of fun” Gen said, a small hitch in his voice that Senku barely caught. He frowned, watching a grimace cross Gen’s face too quick for most to notice before his usual showman smile made its appearance. “Senku-chan is very lucky to have such good friends.” 

“Yeah” He muttered, deliberately ignoring Gen’s quick mood swings. They ate their cotton candy in silence, watching a mock tournament being held off to the side. Kohaku was, of course, kicking everyone’s asses while telling them how to do better in the same breath. 

Senku waited, giving Gen time to talk if he wanted. He knew he wouldn’t, as despite becoming one of his most trusted people in the last year and a half, Gen still kept his secrets. Any details about his modern life revolved around his show life, questions of anything else easily deflected. 

Senku didn’t mind. The past was the past, after all, and had no place in this stone world. But where everyone would fondly reminisce about life before, talk of memories of friends and family, several breaking down in tears at the realization of life being so suddenly interrupted, Gen kept on smiling, hiding behind his magic tricks and overdramatic antics.

Senku wondered if Gen ever had broken down, alone in the dark with no one to see him and felt sad at the thought. 

While he hadn’t cried in front of them, Senku was touched at their care over his dad, and when he was at his breaking point, Gen had been good enough to usher everyone away, allowing him to grieve in peace. 

“What about you then?” He asked. 

Gen startled beside him, looking at him in shock, knowing he didn’t typically ask questions about the past. 

Senku ignored it, continuing, “You enjoy going to the festivals?” 

Gen didn’t fidget, he was too good an actor to give himself away like that. He didn’t grow still or look away or even have his breathing go slightly out of control. 

No, Gen’s entire body relaxed, open and inviting. A teasing smile graced his lips, one hand cupping his cheek as he tilted his head in a playful manner. 

“Me?~” He singsonged, eyes closing in delight. “Senku-chan wants to know about little ol’ me? I’m honored! Of course I had lots of fun.” 

A lie. 

“My parents took me. I went all the time as a kid. Every chance I could, in fact.” 

A partial lie. 

“It became a tradition when I got older, going out with friends, riding rides and playing games.” 

Another partial lie. 

“I’ve missed it.” 

A truth. 

Senku nodded, finishing his cotton candy. “Yeah, okay. Want to tell me the full truth now?” 

Gen laughed, delighted, as he took another bite. “I can never fool you, can I, Senku-chan?” 

“Not in a billion years.” 

“Hmm.” 

While his posture never changed and the smile never left, somehow Gen grew colder, speaking in a monotone voice. “My parents never took me. They were too busy with work, very career-focused. Once I grew enough to take care of myself, they were just gone. A lot.They had missed my birthday for the third year in a row. Angry, I wandered around until I came across a festival. I spent the whole night there, watching all those family and friends having fun. I bought a small cake from somewhere and pretended all those strangers were there, celebrating my birthday. And then I did it the next year. And the next. Up until the petrification. Pathetic, right?” 

“Yeah.” Senku muttered, watching Gen slowly finish his candy, realizing Gen’s easy excuse of boosting morale to throw a party for himself. “You never mentioned your birthday before.” 

“What’s the point of a birthday in this stone world?” Gen shrugged, twirling his candy stick around. 

Senku snorted, wondering if Gen was purposely ignoring the observatory he convinced the village to make for his birthday or thought it was something that needed to be done since he was the chief. 

Watching the merriment around them, some greeting them while others ignored them, his eyes widened in surprise. Cursing himself, he realized Gen simply believed no one would want to celebrate his birthday if he mentioned it. 

Senku grabbed his hand, pulling him along. 

Gen stumbled, letting out a yell, catching Kohaku’s attention. She easily flipped herself out of the ring, running towards them. 

“Hey guys! Where are we going?” 

“To Francois” Senku answered, still pulling Gen along. 

Hearing his butlers name, Ryusui appeared out of nowhere, dragging Chrome with him. 

“Are we getting food?” Chrome asked, pulling out of the headlock Ryusui had him in. 

“Oh good. I’m starving” Ukyo answered, suddenly walking beside Senku. 

Running towards them, Suika shouted, “Gen!” Smiling happily she showed off a flower crown, Gen stooping to allow her to put it on his head. 

“It’s very pretty. Thank you, Suika-chan.” 

She beamed, grabbing his other hand, dancing around their feet. 

Near the food stand, Senku wasn’t surprised to find Kaseki, Kinro, Ginro, Taiju, and Yuzuhira there waiting. He would say it was fate if he believed in it. 

“Francois,” He called, once they reached hearing range. “We need a cake!” 

“Done!” They said, a three layer-chocolate cake appearing on the nearby table. “I thought we would have a need for it tonight and so I baked one.” 

“That’s Francois for you.” Ukyo chuckled nervously. “Always two steps ahead.” 

Senku agreed, even if he had been hoping for this outcome. He pushed Gen, who glanced around nervously, in front of the cake. Soon a crowd surrounded them, either following the scent of cake or curious as to what everyone was doing. 

“What’s the cake for?” 

“Who is the cake for,” Senku corrected, grinning madly as Gen finally clued in what was happening, a panicked look overtaking him. “Happy birthday, Gen.” 

A moment of silence. 

Then an eruption of noise. 

“What? No way!” 

“Happy birthday, Gen!” 

“You should have said something, dude!” 

“We need to sing happy birthday!” 

“Everyone hold still so I can take a picture!” 

Amongst the loud cheers, Gen stared at Senku, furiously blinking back tears. His typical facade cracked for just a moment, showing his surprise and gratitude, disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. 

Senku was pleased to note that despite forcing his emotions back under control, Gen gave genuine smiles and laughed brightly, clapping his hands joyfully as they sang, moaning in delight at the cake. 

It would take a while, but Senku knew Gen would eventually stop hiding who he was. And Senku planned to be there every step of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! ^_^


End file.
